Jacob's WHAT?
by kitty00kat
Summary: Bella and Edward move to Alaska. Bella keeps in touch with Jacob. What happens when Jacob imprints....on Mike? R&R rated T for totally random. ;
1. Gay?

**Jacobs WHAT?!?!?**

A/N- My 1st fanfic so please don't be too harsh if you review! Which btw, PLEASE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

It had been a year since I had left Forks. Not that I wasn't happy, of course. I had everything I ever needed.

Edward was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Every part of his perfect features in line. Even as a vampire I wondered if I could ever get used to it. But I knew I could. Being a vampire has opened worlds of opportunities for me. But I still needed to work on it. Edward looked up.

"Your thinking too hard." Was all he said. I snorted. I walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. I leaned against his shoulder and sighed. All the noise there was a clock ticking above the fireplace.

Ever since I'd moved to Alaska and turned into a vampire it has been so quiet. After about a month, we moved out of the house with the Cullens and gotten our own cabin. I've gotten used to the nice calm quiet. I sometimes called Jacob up just to talk. Mainly, though, we didn't talk what so ever.

The Phone rang. _That's unusual._ I thought. _We normally don't use landlines…._I gracefully went to the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella?" said Jacobs Voice.

"Yes?" I replied and relaxed. It was just Jacob. I sat down on the kitchen table.

"Hey…umm…hi." Was all he said.

I sighed in frustration. He calls me from Forks and all he says is "hi"?

"What did you call about?" I said.

"Well…I kinda….sorta….imprinted." was all he said.

After it registered in my brain, I cleared my voice and said steadily "That's great Jacob, what's her name?"

There was an awkward silence. "Jacob?" I said.

"Yeah, I heard you," He said. "Well……..I imprinted on a guy, Mike."

That time it took me a couple of seconds to register it. All I could hear in my head was: "_I imprinted on a guy, Mike_, _I imprinted on a guy, Mike_,_ I imprinted on a guy, Mike_,"

A/N- I know this is the most random and totally stupid story ever, but I'm good at writing random things. Plz R&R, I want to see what you think! Looking for more randomness? See what VAMPIREHAMMY00 and I wrote together 


	2. Forks

**Jacobs WHAT?!?!?**

A/N- My 1st fanfic so please don't be too harsh if you review! Which btw, PLEASE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer-I own nothing. I'm not a Genius like Stephanie Meyer…

BPOV

I stood in shock. Jacob. My Jacob. GAY???????? I couldn't believe my ears. Jacob had imprinted. That was strange enough to think of. But to think that he imprinted on Mike was, just…..not real. I felt my grip on the phone tighten.

"Bella?" said Jacobs voice over the phone.

"I'm here." I managed to breathe out.

"Maybe it wasn't the best time…." He said. I could tell it was just as awkward for him as it is for me.

"No." I said and cleared my throat "I'm happy for you both."

Jacob sighed into the phone. "I knew you'd understand Bella. So when will you come down?"

"What?" I said a little confused.

"Well, I wanted you to come down and see me and Mike. You know, for the wedding?" said Jacob. He sounded a little confused too.

"Umm….I'll have to ask Edward about it…" I said.

"Kay! Bye!" said Jacob.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes?" he was in the kitchen in a flash looking at me with extreme concern.

"We're going to Forks"

A/N- Thx so much 2 all the people who think my story iz good! It makes me feel special! R&R 2 yell me, praise me, or annoy me! Hope you all are LMAO! Looking 4 more randomness? See what VAMPIREHAMMY00 and I wrote together 


	3. Driving

**Jacobs WHAT?!?!?**

A/N- My 1st fanfic so please don't be too harsh if you review! Which btw, PLEASE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer-I own nothing. I'm not a Genius like Stephanie Meyer…

EPOV

I was going to kill that little puppy.

He's scared Bella out of her wits. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and clenched my teeth. I looked over at Bella.

She was still quiet and watching the rain fall on the window. I still wasn't sure she was ready to go back to humans. She is still fairly young……

But I had to deal with it.

She was stronger than me now, so I couldn't force her to do anything anymore.

"You don't have to go Bella" I whispered.

"Yes I do." She said "I owe him…"

"Bella." I turned to face her and tried to read her face. "You owe him nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING!"

Bella turned away from me and she slowly was turning paler, and paler…

"Bella, don't you DARE change now!" I warned her. I pulled over as she was slowly disappearing.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Just turn back."

She slowly came back into visibility. I sighed and got back on the highway. It was going to be a long 2 weeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I want ed a special shout out 2 all you people who reviewed! I was so amazed! I didn't think anybody would! And Yes, I like Jacob. I also like funny stories, though! R&R 2 yell me, praise me, or annoy me! Hope you all are LMAO! Looking 4 more randomness? See what VAMPIREHAMMY00 and I wrote together "Vampires, Werewolves, and us OH MY!


End file.
